


I Heard Eddie Can't Cook

by artbyweb86



Series: Cooking with Bobby [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Whump, Clam Bake, Cooking Lessons, Eddie is clumsy, Food allergy, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Summer Party, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Firefam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Bobby wants Eddie to help with a Summer BBQ. Let's see how that goes...and *sigh* how does Buck end up in the hospital? Again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Cooking with Bobby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820869
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

“Eddie! Oh my God…” 

Bobby was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Buck was opening as many windows as possible, grimacing at the shrill beeps of the fire alarm.

Bobby had to turn on the oven vent and fanned the alarm with his recipe book.

After a few more passes with the book, the alarm finished its assault on their ears.

The pot that was once on the stove, now in the sink, with the bottom burned. 

Now ruined.

Eddie was sitting at the table, head in his hands, embarrassed, having already messed up his cooking lesson. 

“Eddie, please go outside for a second. I need a moment to think.” Bobby said. 

That had been his best pot.

Eddie wordlessly got up and moved the backyard. He could hear Buck saying something to Bobby, who was rummaging through his cabinets. Loudly slamming them shut. Angrily?

He sat in one of the chairs on the deck and pulled out his phone. Maybe he had received a text from Chris. That would give him an excuse to admit defeat and leave. Tail between his legs.

But, the rest of the team plus family would be coming for dinner in a couple hours for a summer get together. 

Of all things for Bobby and Buck to recruit him to help for.

A clam bake.

Not to mention the added pressure of having to cook for a lot of people.

A few minutes later, Buck opened the door and pulled a chair to sit next to him.

He just pressed a kiss to his temple and then kept his cheek against his.

“Dad yelled at youuu…oooohh….I might have to tell Mom. ” Buck whispered in slightly amused tone.

He pulled back and studied Buck’s face, who just smiled back innocently.

“What? He’s not my…oh. Ha, right. Very funny.”

“Babe. He did use the fatherly tone on you. Now you know how I feel, almost every time I get yelled at by Bobby.”

“Because you usually do something stupid or dangerous.”

“There’s that. Sure. But it only means he is paying attention and wants me to do better. Which I have. I am not nearly as reckless.”

“How about don’t be reckless. At all. Period. Full Stop.”

“I could, but then, who would keep you and Bobby on your toes and alert during rescues?”

He had to think about that for a second.

“While I only slightly agree with that statement, anything that involves you being severely injured or dying, would be incorrect. I would like you to be around for a very long time.”

“I like the sound of that. I will do better. Scouts Honor.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes. 

Buck stuck out his tongue. And then proceeded to tickle Eddie’s sides.

Eddie squirmed in his grip and then tackled Buck to the ground, and they were both laughing, out of breath.

He couldn’t remember ever having this much fun. Shannon was never one to initiate. They had always been at each other for playing responsible adults for Christopher. They were so young. Only in their early 20’s, but they never got to have that young love. With Buck, he was so much more open to the possibility that he could have fun while still being a parent. Now that he knew what he was doing.

He had successfully pinned Buck to the ground and Buck tapped the ground in defeat.

Leaning down, he was met in the middle with a kiss.

“Uh, boys?”


	2. Chapter 2

They broke apart, cheeks burning, at having been caught by Bobby.

“Stop making out like teenagers, please. And come back to the kitchen.”

Eddie laughed into Bucks chest. He could feel Buck’s chest vibrating in laughter too. He got up first and dragged Buck up, sneaking in another kiss before heading inside.

Bobby was leaning against the counter, arms crossed. A couple of large pots were now on the stove.

“I wanna apologize Bobby. I thought you had said to boil the water. I didn’t realize there wasn’t any water in there yet.” 

“Ok, so clearly, I need to give you better instructions on what to do.”

“Eddie once burned a pot of spaghetti.”

“Buck! That was one time. I didn’t add enough water, and Christopher wasn’t feeling well. So I had to help him and got distracted.”

“Eddie, you’ve done wood work before right?”

He nodded, not sure what that had to do with cooking.

“What’s the saying? Measure twice, cut once. Well, similar to cooking. Make sure you read the recipe several times, just in case there is a step in there that might be important later. Otherwise you could ruin the whole thing.”

He nodded again.

“Ok, I’ll start you off with something simple. I have a bunch of corn here. I need you to husk them, then rinse them, and then cut them in half. They will end up going into the pots, so set them aside.”

They all got to work. 

Buck was in charge of the cleaning the clams, lobster and jumbo shrimp.

Bobby was measuring out all the spices, before moving on to get the hamburgers and hot dogs ready for the BBQ. For the kids and those who don’t want the other dish.

He had finished husking the corn and then was cutting them in half. Bobby placed some lemons in front of him, and asked to cut those in quarters.

Seeing that he was almost finished, Buck asked if he could borrow the knife next. He needed to cut up some potatoes.

He brought the plate of corn to the sink, so he could rinse them of any dirt. He rinsed the knife as well.

Buck reached out as he was handing the knife to him.

Luckily Buck happened to look before grabbing the knife.

“Eddie! Watch what you are doing!”


	3. Chapter 3

The blade was facing towards Buck. Another inch and he would have cut his hand.

He turned around to see Bobby just shaking his head.

“Oh my god! What’s wrong with me today?”

He placed the knife on the counter, before turning back to the sink. He leaned against it for a second, closing his eyes to collect his thoughts.

He was a combat medic for goodness sake. He is a firefighter with medical experience. One wrong move and someone could get hurt or worse. He should know better. Always direct the handle and not the blade toward someone.

In the span of an hour, he almost burned down the kitchen and almost stabbed his boyfriend in the hand.

He felt Buck wrap his arm around his waist.

“It’s Ok, Eds. You don’t have to be good at everything, you know.”

“Yeah, sorry. I can’t believe I did that. Clearly cooking is not my strong suit. I am definitely out of my element here. I can’t believe I am so clumsy.”

“I can see you are not comfortable. We can work on that. I’ll have to teach you more stuff at home. We work well in the field and now in our relationship. Just another thing that you can master. Are you up for the challenge? We could even make it sexy.” He whispered the last part.

“Oh, yeah? I would love that. How can cooking be sexy though?”

Buck responded with a lick to his cheek, earning a yelp of “Oh, gross. Buck! Are you 12?” from the older half.

Bobby watched this exchange, smiling, hiding a chuckle. He didn’t need to encourage Buck even more. Though he liked seeing his playful side. It’s always serious or overly emotional on the job. It’s rare to see him let his guard down.

“Alright kids, let’s get the rest of the stuff ready. We will need to put all of this in the pot soon. People will be coming in about an hour.”

Buck just laughed, squeezed his middle before moving back to his duties.

They were able to work a little quicker.

Eddie cut up some lemons. Some would be for the pot on the stove and the rest he saved for the water pitchers.

He was getting excited. He was usually the one to show up at these events and see just the end results. He never fully appreciated what actually went into the work.

Come to think of it, he never really had the opportunity to host a meal. His parents or Abuela and Pepa would have been the ones in charge.

Bobby gathered all the food they worked on and started added them to the pot.

Each one was added at separate times.

The potatoes took the longest. He got to add the corn next, since he cleaned them. Bobby approved.

The clams went in shortly after. Then the lobster and shrimp.

Bobby added the spices, mixed everything around, and then closed the lid. Setting the timer, he left it alone.

He instructed Eddie to do another toss of the ingredients, when there was five minutes left. That meant to mix around to make sure everything gets properly coated.

He helped set out plastic wear, napkins and paper cups and filled up the water pitchers.

Buck motioned to his watch, so he quickly made it to the kitchen to see he had a minute before he need do his part.

He was about to grab the lid, before he remembered Bobby grabbed a oven mitt to open it. He tested the lid with his finger. Definitely would have received a burn.

Too much to think about while cooking!

No wonder he feels overwhelmed when he has to make something with multiple steps.

He lifted the lid and stirred everything around, until he felt like it was good.

He laughed when he saw Buck finish setting up the chairs and put up a hand for Bobby to high five. He was about to connect when Bobby pulled away and swooshed his hair. Buck pouted in fake sadness and Bobby just grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. A quick high five followed.

His heart swelled at their connection.

He heard the front door open and Athena, May and Harry appeared, followed by Micheal and his new boyfriend, Grant.


	4. Chapter 4

Athena set down the cake on the counter and accepted a hug from Eddie.

“Eddie! I see Bobby has you slaving away in here. Smells great!”

“Ha, yeah. He and Buck are almost done setting up the backyard.”

She peeked into the pot and smiled before her eyes shifted to the sink, and her face fell.

“What happened to that pot?”

“Uh, yeah. My fault. I wasn’t paying attention to instructions. I’m gonna get you a new one.”

Athena took a breath. “I don’t care about that right now. Are you alright?”

She ignored his, "I'm fine!", and began checking his hands and face as Bobby and Buck walked back in.

May and Harry nudged each other, giggling quietly. Hushed whispers.

Bobby shooed everyone to the backyard, while he tackled putting all the ingredients from the pot on two large plates, covering them with tin foil and placing them on the counter to cool off.

In the next few minutes, everyone was trickling in.

Carla dropped off Chris, but couldn’t stay.

Buck swooped in and picked up Chris, ruffling his hair, before setting him down again.

"Bucky! I've missed you! Where's Dad?"

"In the kitchen, bud!"

He then planted a kiss to Carla’s cheek.

“Oh Carla! My love! You sure you can’t stay?”

"I would love to Buckaroo. But I've got a hot date with my husband."

"Ah, don't want to keep him waiting, then."

She just patted his cheek as he flashed his toothy grin, before heading out the door.

Buck watched as Chris made his way to the kitchen, but was intercepted by May and Harry. They were whispering and giggling about something. Chris's smile got even bigger, if that was even possible. He could hear his giggles even as they moved to the backyard.

Bobby moved to the grill to start making the burgers and hotdogs. Once they were done, all the food was moved outside to the large table.

The kids went first, going mostly for the hotdogs and burgers.

Then the rest filled up their plates.

Eddie just rolled his eyes when Buck filled his plate with shrimp and clams, and also had a burger and salad.

“I am a growing boy!” Before stuffing his mouth with a shrimp.

He had the opportunity to chat a little with Grant. He learned he was a doctor and specialized in cardiac care. He met Michael in the elevator. Trapped there in the recent blackout.

Excusing himself, he went to check on Chris who was having an animated conversation with Denny about which Disney movie was the best.

He just pressed a kiss to his hair before moving to sit back at his table next to Buck, who was asking Maddie about the progress of her pregnancy. His eyes bright with excitement.

He is going to be the best uncle to that kid.

He placed his hand on Buck’s knee and squeezed. Then leaned into him. Buck smiled, bumped him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Not a minute later, he loosened his arm and used his hand to scratch his neck. Clearing his throat, he took a drink and went back to chatting.

Buck started scratching at his arm, and had to clear his throat again.

“You OK, Buck?”

He nodded, clearing his throat. “Just itchy, I think the mosquitoes are attacking me. I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.”

He watched as Buck made his way inside, scratching at his neck again.

Something didn't feel right.


	5. Chapter 5

He waited a few minutes, lost in thought. With a nagging feeling in his stomach, he was about to get up to check on Buck, when he heard Athena gasp.

“Oh my, Buck!”

He turned to see Buck stumble a little onto the porch. He was wheezing, his neck and arms covered in red blotches, which looked like hives.

Hen and Chim quickly ran to his side and sat him down.

Bobby was already on the phone to 911.

“This looks like a seafood allergy. Buck? Maddie?”

Buck just shrugged, concentrating on his breathing.

“Does anyone have an Epipen?” When no one came forward, Athena ran into the house for her first aid kid, and made a beeline to the bathroom, where she found some Benadryl.

Maddie was crying. “I don’t know. We never had much seafood growing up. But he’s never had any allergies to food before. That I know of anyway.”

Eddie moved to Buck’s side and held his hand. He couldn’t believe he was witnessing Buck struggle to breath again. At another party. Almost in the same spot that he passed out at his welcome back party.

His lips and eyes were swelling a little bit too. Breathing became a little bit more of a struggle and he was panicking, grabbing at Eddie. He squeezed his hand and rubbed his back, whispering encouraging words into his ear.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Athena ran back out and ripped open the kit, revealing a single Epipen. She handed it to Hen, who opened it and jammed it into Buck’s thigh.

They waited.

His breathing got less raspy, but he was still wheezing a little.

“That’s it. Just breath. You’re doing so good! The paramedics should be here soon. You feeling a little better?”

Buck just nodded. Tears flowing down his face.

“I’m sorry, sorry, sorry.” He kept repeating.

“Shhh…don’t talk right now. Just concentrate on your breathing.”

Just then the paramedics materialized and took over the care. They quickly hooked Buck to monitors and placed him on the stretcher and carried him to the ambulance.

He asked if could ride with them, but they said they needed the room.

Bobby held him back, knowing he would try and dispute it.

They closed the doors and were off to the hospital.

“Eddie, I can drive you. Just give me a minute.”

All he could do was nod, numb. He couldn’t believe Buck was injured again. It was his fault. He had suggested something to do with seafood to Bobby.

He was wracking his brain, trying to remember if Buck ever mentioned food allergies. They once had gone to a seafood place, and Buck ordered a non seafood item, stating he just didn’t like what was on the menu. Bobby rarely cooks anything like that at the station.

That’s as far he got when Bobby appeared in front of him. He just blinked.

“Ok, I’ll drive you to the hospital. Maddie and Chim will drive your car, so they can bring Chris later, once we get an update. Give me your key and then we should go.”

He handed the key over, and watched as Bobby dashed inside and came out again with a duffle bag.

“Change of clothes for Buck. Just in case.”

He nodded numbly again as he felt Bobby tug his arm, guiding him toward the car.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the hospital and asked a nurse at the desk about any news on Buck.

The woman just gave a quick update of he was stable and being moved to a recovery room. A doctor would be with them when they can.

Eddie was pacing the waiting room, while Bobby went in search of some coffee.

By the time he got back, Eddie was now sitting. Staring at his phone in a daze.

A familiar looking doctor appeared at the waiting room entrance about an hour later.

“Ah, Captain Nash. And Eddie? We really need to stop meeting like this. Your boy is resting now. No ill side effects from the brief air restriction that was described from his allergic reaction. Your people did well. Quick action saved his life. Buck is asking for you. I’ll have a nurse direct you to his room shortly.”

They shook the doctors hand and could finally breath a sigh of relief.

A few minutes passed as they made calls and texts. A nurse arrived shorty after to direct them to Buck’s room.

She opened the curtain to reveal an all too familiar scene.

Buck in the bed, in a hospital gown, hooked up to IV’s and the beeps of the machines.

His eyes were closed and breathing steady. Just a nasal cannula under his nose. The red blotches on his body looking less angry.

They quietly pulled up some chairs and sat down.

Eddie reached out and stroked Buck’s arm, before grabbing his hand.

He stirred and woke up, taking a second to get his bearings. His eyes landed on Eddie’s and he smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hey there. You gave us quite the scare. Again.”

Buck’s eyes wandered and landed on Bobby. They grew wide and he immediately burst into tears.

“Oh! Mi amor! What’s happening? Do you need a doctor?”

Buck shook his head. Trying to compose himself.

Bobby moved to the other side of Buck and grabbed his other hand. They waited.

“I’m sorry Bobby! I’m sorry!”

“What on earth for? You didn’t know this was going to happen. You have to stop apologizing for natural disasters.”

“But that’s just it! I am always ruining things. I just ruined another party. Natural disasters follow me. At some point you are all gonna see that, and stop inviting me to things. Eddie, you’ll get tired of me and leave.”

Eddie just pressed a kiss to Buck’s forehead.

“Never, baby, never. I won’t give up on you so easily. Christopher would have my head before that ever happened. Don’t forget. I have your back. Always and forever. And you could never have known you were allergic to shrimp or whatever you ate at the party.”

“I’ve had shrimp before, but each time I did, I got an itchy dry tongue. It went away shortly after, so I didn’t think anything of it. So I never get it often. Even though I like shrimp. Like a lot!”

Bobby just smiled, patting Buck’s hand.

“Doesn’t mean you could associate that with allergies. I get that with certain foods, like spinach. And you have the 118. It’s probably better that you have a bunch of paramedics and firefighters by your side. And we will never exclude you from any event. Just means we need to extra vigilant. Maybe we should have bubble wrap handy?”

“Oh, very funny.”

“What’s funny?”

They turned toward the curtain, to reveal Chris, Maddie and Chim.

“Superman!” Buck spread his arms wide. Eddie picked Chris up and placed him in the bed next to Buck.

“How are you feeling Bucky? And what was funny?”

“Better now that you are here. They think I need to be wrapped in bubble wrap when I go outside.”

Chris just giggled.

Chim silently agreed and shared a look with Bobby. Standing out of the way when Maddie started in on her lecture. Buck just smiled and nodded his head.

Hen and Karen popped in to check in on Buck too. They followed Chim and Maddie as they left, saying hello to Athena. She was Bobby’s ride.

The doctor came in to give the run down and a script for an epipen. And a cream for the welts.

“You will need to have one on you or near you at all time. The cream is for the breakouts on your arms and neck. Helps with the inflammation. They should go away in the next few days. You are free to go home now.”

Bobby and Athena hung outside the room, letting Buck have privacy while he changed. 

Buck was in the wheelchair, hospital policy, and Chris in his lap. Eddie steering.

“Hey, Bucky. Let’s watch some movies when we get home. We have a whole thing of Oreos waiting for us.”

“I like the sound of that!”

“Uh, mijo? Where did you gets those from? I didn’t buy any.”

“I made a bet with May and Harry of when you would mess up the dinner. We didn’t include Buck getting sick. Injuries are excluded from the bet. And since I said you would mess something up in the first 10 minutes, I got the bag of Oreos, double stuffed!”

Buck snorted, hand to his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“Chris! When did you learn about betting? We are gonna have to talk about this at home.”

Eddie turned around to see Athena and Bobby trying to hide their smiles, trying to look innocent.

“This firehouse is a bad influence! Cap, help me out here.”

“While I don’t condone children betting with money, food is always acceptable.”

Eddie just shook his head, and continued pushing Buck down the hall.

Bobby and Athena staying a few paces back.

“When did we become parents to these adults?” Bobby asked as he wrapped his arm around Athena’s shoulders.

“Uh, uh. They are your children first. I just got them because they were included with the package.”

“But you love them anyway.”

“Of course. We may die early because of the stress, mostly because of those two knuckleheads. I am not worried about my, _our,_ kids. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Bobby bent down to give her a kiss. “Love you. Now let’s make sure these knuckleheads make it to the car in one piece.

They smiled and followed the trio.

They could be heard excitedly talking about their Disney movie marathon when they get home.

Laughter filling the hallways. 


End file.
